And So it Begins
by CathyPhantom
Summary: The Fenton's go off to a Ghost Convention in Japan, Danny and Dani set off the ghost alarms so they go to a summer camp instead, they are Digidestined.
1. Chapter 1

**Title/POV/Japanese**

_Greek_

**? POV**

Strange, how you can be in one place one minute and another the next, huh? Well, my family were attending a ghost convention in Japan when the climate went crazy. A new friend of mine had said that it had "Gone completely out of whack." Well anyway, when we got to the convention all the ghost equipment picked me up and a lot, and I mean A LOT, of ecto-guns were readied and pointed in my direction. "Okay," I said. "I'll wait in the RV!" I had said before leaving with my twin sister, who also had a lot of ecto-guns trained on her.

Well anyway, this left me and my sister with nothing to do for 3 months. We were just contemplating going home when my older sister came in. Her name was Jazz, short for Jasmine, Fenton. She said "Hey guys how about you go to a summer camp?"

"Alright," My twin sister said. "Do they speak English there?"

"Well the councillors are required to," Jazz said.

"Fine, I'll go," I said, better than nothing right?

Well that's how I ended up sat in a tree looking over the lake with my sister next to me. We had met several kids who seemed nice, but, as far as we knew, not one of them spoke English. Between the two of us sat a Japanese to English dictionary and a portable CD player with a learn Japanese in 5 minutes disc in. With all this practice we were doing surely we'd be able to understand something, right? Wrong, I could only understand every other word when people spoke in super slow-mo, and that's impractical. We were just starting to get our heads around the phrase"**I would like a large glass of water, please**," When it started to snow. It was the middle of July and it was snowing! Not just snowing, it was a blizard.

After a few seconds of staring at the sky in confusion my sister and I ended up in a cabin to the right of the lake with 7 other kids in side. There was Tai - Taichi Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Matt - Yamato Ishida, Izzy - Koushiro Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Tk - Takeru Takaishi and Joe Kido. Danny - Daniel Fenton, that's my name and Dani - Danielle Fenton is my sister. Well Izzy was crouched on a bed tapping at his laptop and clicking buttons on his phone.

The snow stopped falling and Tai opened the door. "**The kaneo races are cancelled,**" Tai shouted looking at the snow. "**So lets have toboggan races instead!**" Most of what he said I understood but I couldn't be sure if it was what I thought it was. As the others ran out so did I.

TK skipped out shouting, "**I'm gonna build the biggest snowman.**" Needless to say I only understood the word 'snowman'.

TK's brother, I think, Matt ran out saying,"**Hey, TK be careful.**"

I think Sora was worried about not having a jacket and Joe appeared to be complaining, again! Mimi ran out after him saying something about 'Scruffy stink crow toots.' Okay I really need to get a hang of this Japanese stuff!

Izzy grumbled to his laptop. He so should of gone to computer camp! If he could speak English I might have introduced him to Tucker. They would of got on like a house on fire.

Rather than pick the snow up I made a ball with my ice powers and chucked it towards Tai laughing. It hit him in the back of the head and he laughed bending down. I was laughing really hard when a snowball hit me in the face. "Grrrrrr," I growled at him. "**Of course you know this means war!**" That was an essential phrase to learn for a summer camp! Even if there was snow!

"Double team?" Dani asked.

"Oh, yeah!" I rolled to the right, Dani to the left, creating a ball of snow in each hand. Once we were back to our feet we launched our fluffy white projectiles towards Tai who just had time to duck before all four hit him in the face. A snowball hit me in the back of the head and I turned to see Matt. He threw a snowball up and caught it again in one hand while the other was creating a second ball on the floor. Dani was facing Tai, her back against mine as the Japanese kids surrounded us with snowy projectiles. At the last possible second I flattened my self to the ground and slid between Matt's legs, Dani doing the same to Tai. Just as we got back to our feet green light spread across the sky. "**Woah,**" Tai said. "**Er - What's your name - Izzy! Come look at this!**"

The red head came over and joined us, after putting his laptop, phone and camera back into his backpack, and gazed at the sky like the rest of us. "_Greek Fire?_" I asked Dani in greek.

"**It's beautiful, magical even,**" Mimi said, she stared up at the sky from under the rim of her pink cowgirl hat.

"**Yeah,**" Izzy agreed. "**But what is it?**"

"_Not Greek Fire!_" Dani told me in greek. I flashed my eyes green at her.

"**Maybe an aurora?**" Sora asked.

"**You mean Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights?**" Izzy asked. Sora nodded slightly. "**That's impossible, you see that in Canada, we're way too far south.**" Great, I was starting to get a grasp on Japanese just as the kid starts sprouting, what I think was, technobabble about the sky!

"Crazy!" Dani said in English, a green ectoplasmic smoke swirling off her finger as she spun it round her ear!

I laughed at her!

"**Tell that to the snow,**" Sora shot back, I both understood and found this funny! Just as I was beginning to enjoy learning this complex language Joe complained!

"**I think we all better go back inside before we come down with pneumonia!**" He said, I groaned, this guy would get on so well with Jazz!

"**Shut up!**" I said.

"**Yeah Joe, if we went inside we'd miss this, the sky is like short circuiting!**" Matt said. TK just stared at the sky in open amazement, much like the rest of us.

Behind the green swirls of light a black shape was forming, Tai noticed too so when I said "Hey, what's that?" In English, he repeated me in Japanese. From the black thing shot 9 beams of green light, one of them landed at the feet of each of us, knocking us all flying. A snow cloud formed giving me a little cover to float up and check for ghosts, there were none. As the snow settled, so did I. "**Everyone, are you alright?**" Sora asked jumping to her feet.

"**We're still here,**" Matt said helping Tk up.

"**That was scary!**" Mimi said holding on to her beloved hat.

"**What - What was it?**" Joe asked, stuttering, I was a little stunned, if it wasn't a ghost what was it?

"**Meteors?**" Izzy asked back. What ever they were, they began to float out of the holes they had buried themselves in and now were not too far from the groups faces. "**Okay, so it's not meteors.**" Izzy said.

Tai grabbed the one in front of him first, as did Mimi, Matt and TK. Joe's nearly got away as he made a grab for it. Sora and Izzy had also grabbed their's, along with Dani and I. "**What-**" Sora said opening her hand. "**Are these?**" She finished.

Izzy started with the technobabble again and left everyone just as, if not more, confused as they were before. "**What no, instructions?**" Matt joked.

"**Forget the instructions, surfs up!**" Tai shouted as the lake came up in a giant tidal wave and crashed to the Earth. The world tilted and we fell sideways into the water. All of us were screaming and I swear I heard Mimi say something about 'cheerleading camp'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person**

**With Tai**

"Tai," a voice said. "Tai," It repeated. "Yoho Tai."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Tai said sleepily. "Huh?" He said catching site of the pink creature with red eyes staring at him. He screamed and jumped up, sending both himself and the creature flying. He ended up sat by a tree screaming "THAT IS THE LAST TIME I EAT CAMP FOOD!"

"Hey," The creature said bouncing around on it's ball shaped body, it's long floppy ears waving around crazily. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your friend I'm your friend I'm your friend." The creature laughed bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Just what are you?" Tai asked, looking extremely freaked out by the bouncing football with eyes, ears and a mouth in front of him. "Have you had your rabies shots?"


	3. Chapter 3

**With Danny and Dani**

"Danny," A voice shouted and a second voice whispered "Dani." Both demigod, Halfas jumped up at their names. Bouncing slightly on the floor was a green squishy thing with a single horn that was staring wide eyed at Danny while a similar creature shied behind it. The second creature was chocolate brown and had three small horns on it's head. "Hello," The creature whispered to Dani, who it hadn't taken it's eyes off.

"Hello," The green creature shouted jumping into Danny's arms.

"What are you guys?" The twins said together. The brown one slithered over to Dani and nuzzled shyly against her leg.

"I'm Zerimon and-" Said the green creature.

"I'm Conomon." The second creature said shyly looking up at Dani who bent down and picked it up.

"We've-" Zerimon said bouncing in Danny's arms.

"Been-" Conomon said snuggling deeper into Dani's arms.

"Waiting for you!" The two said, Zerimon with excitement and Conomon a little shyly.


	4. Chapter 4

**With Tai**

"Everything's gonna be alright now Tai, I've been waiting for you!" The pink ball creature said, jumping into Tai's arms, Tai caught the creature on instinct, he was still rather scared of the energetic pink ball.

"Waiting for me?" Tai asked.

"Yep, my name's Koromon," The creature said bouncing in Tai's arms. "And we're... PARTNERS!"

"Koromon? And that means 'talking head'?" Tai asked stupidly.

"It means brave little warrior and don't you forget it Tai," Koromon said.

"So what did you mean you've been waiting for me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**With Danny and Dani**

"We need to find the others!" Danny said.

"Others?" Zerimon asked.

"Yeah, others," Dani said.

"You mean there are more of you?" Conomon asked.

"Yeah sure are," Danny said.

"How many?" Zerimon asked "Erm," Dani said looking at Danny. "About nine including us."

"Come on this way, I think I saw others like you this way!" Zerimon said jumping out of Danny's arms and bouncing down a forest path.

"Is he always like that?" Dani asked Conomon.

"All Zerimon are excitable," Conomon answered. "We should follow."

"Zerimon, wait up!" Danny shouted.

"Come on, this way!" The green blob shouted back.

"Zerimon, wait there," Conomon said.

"Alright," Zerimon said. "But you guys need to hurry up!" Zerimon started bouncing up and down excitedly.

Dani and Danny sped into a run and then began to hover to increase their speed. Conomon was still wrapped up in Dani's arms so he was safe.

"Come here Zerimon!" Danny said grabbing the creature by the tail. "Tell me which way."

"Just follow this path," the creature said bouncing in Danny's arms.

"Calm down Zerimon," Dani said.

"I can't!" Zerimon said sticking his tongue out at Dani. "It's my nature to be hyper!"

"Tai?" The group heard Izzy ask just ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**With Tai**

"Tai?" A voice said from behind Tai. He stopped talking to Koromon and looked over his shoulder.

"Izzy that you?" He asked.

"It's me," The computer wizz replied. "And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere!

"It is me Motimon, at your service, anyone want lunch?" A pink blob asked as it waddled up beside Izzy.

Tai screamed and dropped Koromon, who bounced harmlessly away. "Another one?" He demanded. "What are they?"

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual lifeform," Izzy said walking into the clearing. Motimon just ahead of him. "I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure."

"You think?" Tai replied. "It's weird!" He changed his train of thought.

"The vegetation is lush although the soil appears to be rather common," Izzy stated, pointedly ignoring the blank expression on Tai's face.

"Nothing is common in Digiworld," Zerimon said as Danny walked in with him in his arms, Dani and Conomon behind them.

"That's right," Koromon said.

"Hey, Danny, Dani, errr..." Tai said, forgetting that the twins were American.

"Hi Tai," They said, surprising themselves and Tai and Izzy. "I can understand you!" Dani said tightening her grip on Conomon.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" Zerimon said bouncing out of Danny's arms again.

"Language barrier," Izzy said.

"Language barriers don't exist in the digital world!" Motimon pipped in.

"So where is this Digiworld?" Tai asked.

"I don't care so much about where it is more what it is," Izzy said.

"I guess I'll just go look around for myself!" Tai said. He scaled the nearest tree with the practiced grace of an expert and Koromon followed him up with a rather funny combination of swinging from his ears and bouncing on branches. The two reached a branch near the top and Tai pulled out a miniature telescope. He looked through it and saw the ocean. As he started looking around again he saw a giant bug coming towards them. "Look out!" Danny shouted from beneath.

Tai dropped his telescope and it swung around his neck, just before the bug ran him through he swung backwards so he was dangling from his knees. Koromon had dropped so he was dangling from his ears and the bug flew past over them chopping the rest of the tree off and leaving just a few centimeters between Tai's knees and the cut line.

Tai had just swung himself back onto the tree when he heard Motimon say, "I can't watch that is one seriously bad Digimon even when he's on a good day!"

"That's just great," Izzy replied.

"His name is Kuwagamon," Conomon said, pressing himself deeper into Dani's arms.

"He's an insectoid digimon," Zerimon said, bouncing back to Danny and jumping up onto his head. The little green digimon wrapped it's tail around Danny's forehead and cowered amongst his messy hair.

"He's vicious and nasty with teeth like knives," Conomon added.

"And scissor hands that can chop through anything!" Zerimon said.

As the bug drew closer to the tree, for a second pass, Koromon jumped up and blasted pink poisonous bubbles at Kuwagamon. His momentum than carried him into the bug and he bounced of it's hard shell like skin. Kuwagamon was almost upon Tai. Tai pushed himself off the tree and fell to the ground. He used branches to slow his descent but it was still quite a hard landing.

"Tai, you okay?" Izzy said, as Danny and Dani joined him at Tai's side.

"Well I have had better days!" He shot back.

Koromon fell to the ground screaming and Tai shot up shouting "Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size. What's your name Koromon?"

"That's me!" Koromon replied. "I was trying to make a good impression!"

"You were pretty brave, for a little guy!" Tai said. "I'm impressed!"

Dani and Danny heard a buzzing and looked behind them. Izzy saw the horrified looks on their faces and said "What?"

"He's coming back," They said at the same time as Zerimon and Conomon.

"Oh dear, quickly everyone, this way," Motimon said waving to get the groups attention.

Tai started running and shouted "Come on!" The four humans and four Digimon ran as fast as they could, or rather Tai, Izzy and Motimon ran. Koromon, Conomon and Zerimon were being carried and Danny and Dani flew just behind Motimon who was slithering along very fast.

"Hurry up, for having two long legs you boys are awfully slow!" Motimon said turning all the way around but not losing any speed. "Inside this tree!" He said before disappearing inside the tree. Danny and Dani flew right into it and rolled once they were inside. Tai and Izzy jumped in and landed on their bums.

"What kind of tree is this?" Danny asked. Looking at the large metal tube they stood inside.

"It's a hiding tree silly!" Zerimon said from on his head.

"Since when could you two fly?" Tai asked the twins.

"Since about a year ago tomorrow," They said. "We're half ghost!"

"That's impossible!" Izzy said.

"Yeah well so's this place, but you don't hear me complaining!" Danny said.

"Not now," Koromon said. "Everybody get down!" The group of 8 dropped to the floor and covered their heads, or faces.

"Quiet now don't make a sound," Dani said. The group stayed like that for what felt like hours, they heard the sound of the bug passing over but none of them dared look up to the open top of the tree. That is until a voice was heard on the other side.

"All clear no need to hide anymore!" All of the group looked in the direction the voice came from. They each stuck their heads out, it was Sora.

"Sora!" Tai said.

"You can come out now," She said laughing.

Koromon and Zerimon hopped out as Tai said, "We were just planning what trap we were going to set for that big bug!" The two bouncing creatures bounced around. A pink creature looked up at the four humans that made their way out of the tree.

"Enchanted to meet you friends of Sora," The creature said.

"Tai, Izzy, Danny-s, meet Pyocomon," Sora said gesturing to the pink radish like creature. "My own personal something or other!"

"Looks kinda like a radish," Tai said bending down to it's level.

Dani slapped Tai on the back of the head, "Don't talk about Pyocomon like she's not even here!" She said, Her arm was still tight on Conomon.

"She must be another one of them," Izzy said. "Like the other -" He looked at Motimon, Koromon and Zerimon who were playing. Dani put Conomon down and he joined in the game. "Whatever they are."

A white dog like creature ran out in front of the game and sat down. It blinked up at the humans with beady black eyes. It's long thin ears trailing down it's back. "Uh oh," Danny said.

"They're popping up everywhere!" Izzy exclaimed. Dani went over to the creature.

"You're kinda cute!" she said scratching it's head. The game stopped and the creatures watched Dani.

"Hello, it replied, I am Tokomon," It said. It turned to the right and shouted. "Hey, TK, over here."

TK's voice drifted over to them. "Coming!" TK followed his voice and appeared behind a tree. "Tokomon," He said. "There you are!" He laughed and ran over to the creature.

Matt appeared from the same area shouting," TK!" An orange ball with a long thin grey horn was tucked under his arm.

"Hey Matt," Tai said. "You too?"

"Yeah I'm here too," Matt replied, coming to a stop behind his brother, he was hugging the little dog like creature.

"No I meant that," Tai gestured vaguely. "Under your arm!"

"Oh," Matt said. "This guy?" He said looking down at the creature. "Yeah well..."

"Hello," The creature said politely. "You appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you."

The group looked over to TK, who was still hugging Tokomon and both were laughing. A scream startled them. "That sounds like Joe!" Danny said, just as the tall blue haired boy crashed through the trees to their left. Joe was screaming his lungs out and running from a grey seal like creature that appeared to be flying.

"Help me!" He gasped. "This thing- this thing- it won't leave me alone!" He came to a stop and panted doubling over. The creature appeared at Joe's shoulder and said,

"Hey, who you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal!" It grumbled a little, then continued. "The name is Pukamon!" Joe screamed again and the creature laughed. Dani and Danny laughed at how much Joe screamed.

Joe looked at Pukamon then the group before him, horrified. "What's wrong with you guys! Don't you see this creature hanging off me," his gaze drifted to the others in the clearing. "And those creatures standing right there?" He gasped and screamed, "They're - They're everywhere! What are they?"

Pukamon jumped off his shoulder and joined the others on the floor, as he went he said "We're..."

"Digimon, Digital Monsters!" The creatures chorused.

Tai took a step forward and asked "Digital Monsters?"

"Yes Digimon," The Digimon replied.

"We're not just digital monsters, we're much more than that!" Koromon said. "We're kinda cute!"

"And very loyal," Added Tsunomon.

"With beautiful hair," Added Pyocomon, the flower that passed as her hair pulsed as if in a breeze.

"Or maybe no hair at all," Added Motimon.

"We can be funny!" Added Pukamon.

"And adorable!" Tokomon added.

"Shy and excitable as well!" Added Conomon and Zerimon. Conomon hiding behind Zerimon slightly.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all!" Tai said. "My names Tai and these are my friends from camp!" He gestured towards Sora, "I'd like you to meet Sora."

"Nice place you got here," She said as greeting. "Except the bugs!"

"And the self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt," Tai added.

"No autographs, please," He said jokingly.

"And this is Joe," Tai continued.

"I'd shake hands," he said. "If you had any."

"And Izzy here's our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And the black haired kids there are Danny and Dani, twins," Tai said.

"Nice to meet ya," Danny said waving.

"You're all really cute!" Dani added crouching down.

"And last but not least, this little guy is..." Tai trailed off a little awkwardly.

"TK, call me TK," The kid said. "And I'm not as small as I look!"

"There now," Tai said, looking at the group. "Is that everybody?"

"Hey what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Dani asked.

"What's her name? Mia? Mollie? Michel? Miriam?" Danny asked.

"Mimi," Sora said. "That's her name!" She said to the funny looks she was getting.

"Well, perhaps she's out picking flowers?" Izzy suggested "Or going on a nature hike?" A distinctly human, distinctly female scream echoed around the clearing. They all looked towards where the sound was coming from.

"Somebody help me!" The scream morphed into words.

"Mimi!" Sora said.

"Come on!" Tai said determinedly. Dani and Danny dropped to an inch above the ground and shot forward.

"Okay, so perhaps she's not picking flowers!" Izzy said.

"Come on Izzy!" Matt shouted back.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Izzy shouted back setting off at a sprint, that was surprisingly fast for his short legs.

"Mimi, where are you?" Tai shouted. The rest of the group echoed him.

Sora was the first to spot her and shouted "There she is!" Tai looked to her and she appeared to be running from a green Digimon with two leaves sprouting from the top of it's head.

"Mimi, it's okay!" Danny and Dani shouted to her. Then Kuwagamon appeared behind them. "Okay maybe it isn't!" Danny muttered.

"It's that big bug again!" Tai said.

Kuwagamon changed course and the children stared, open mouthed, at the bug. Just as it came in reach of their heads they ducked. And Kuwagamon flew into the trees behind them. The green digimon that had been running with Mimi asked, "Mimi are you alright?"

"I think so," Mimi said quietly, from where she sat on the floor.

"Don't worry Tanemon's here to protect you!" The green leafed creature said.

"It's okay Mimi," Sora said kneeling next to Mimi. She put her hand to Mimi's shoulder and Tanemon rubbed herself against Mimi.

"Oh, Sora!" Mimi said.

Kuwagamon roared as he came back around.

"Watch it here he comes!" Danny shouted and the group shot to their feet and ran in the direction Mimi and Tanemon came from. Tai ran while looking over his shoulder. Koromon bounced at his feet, frantically keeping pace with the humans. The others, along with their digimon ran, bounced and waddled just as frantically. Matt was also looking over his shoulder, one arm around TK.

"DUCK!" Matt shouted, pushing TK over as he went. Everyone got down just in time as Kuwagamon flew over their heads once again. Joe sat up and said, "Will this danger never end! My mum is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"Here he comes again!" Pyocomon and Conomon said together gaping at the bug.

"Okay that does it! No more running away!" Tai said standing determinedly. Sora looked over to him, shocked.

"What else can we do?" She asked.

"She's right!" Matt cut in. "There's no way we can fight that thing!"

"Speak for yourself!" Danny and Dani said. "Going ghost!" They yelled, two familiar white rings appeared around the waists of the twins.

"Woah!" The group gasped as the rings split, rising and dropping. Where the rings passed over them they replaced their basic jeans, red for Dani and blue for Danny, and white t-shirts with coloured trim and oval on the chest, blue for Dani and red for Danny, with black and white jumpsuits. As the rings reached their heads they closed their eyes. Colour spread up their skin, tanning it, while their black hair faded to white. Their trainers, blue for Dani and red for Danny, changed to white HAZMAT boots. The rings melted into a ghostly glow around the twins. When their eyes opened they were a glowing, almost neon, green that lit their faces strangely.

"You-" Izzy said. "I should have known!" He smacked himself in the face. "You came to Japan with your parents and sister to go to a ghost convention! I'm guessing here, but you came to camp because the welcome was not very friendly for the half ghost heros of America, who helped save the world a few months ago!"

"You hit the nail on the head with that one Izzy," Both replied. Whilst they spoke Kuwagamon came closer and Danny and Dani shot up. They used ecto blasts and ice blasts. An ice blast from Dani's left hand joined with an ecto blast from Danny's right and hit the bug right in the face.

"It had no effect!" Izzy exclaimed from the ground. As he spoke ice spread along the bugs pincers and froze them in place. "Okay maybe it did."

"It's not gonna hold!" Dani said. As she spoke the ice started to crack.

"Run!" Danny yelled swooping down and grabbing Zerimon and Conomon, while Motimon and Tokomon jumped onto his back. Dani did the same with Koromon and Tanemon, while Pyocomon and Tsunomon jumped on her back. Pukamon jumped on to Joe's shoulder and the group ran, or flew, away from the giant Digimon behind them. They ran and ran until they were too tired to run and then they ran some more. Pretty soon there was no where left to run, a cliff stopped them in their tracks.

"Great did anyone bring a helicopter?" Dani said.

"You could fly us down," Matt said, jokingly.

"Yeah we could except..." The twins dropped to their knees, rather painful from two foot in the air. The rings appeared again and they reverted back to human. "We're too tired."

Whilst this was going on Tai had made his way to the edge of the cliff and peered over the edge. Sora caught sight of him and shouted "Be careful Tai!"

His head drooped as he looked. "There's no way down! We're going to have to find another way."

"Another way where?" Dani asked. Just as she spoke the trees behind the main group started to shake. Everyone still close to the trees, everyone except Tai, ran as fast as their tired muscles could take them over to the cliff edge. They ducked just as quickly when Kuwagamon came flying over their heads. Kuwagamon turned and flew back.

Sora looked up and shouted "Watch out Tai!" As the group hadn't reached Tai yet he was a lone target and Kuwagamon was heading right for him. Tai took Sora's advice and began running towards the group. Koromon hopped to action.

Jumping to within range he shouted, "Here I go!" He blew his pink poisonous bubbles at Kuwagamon and, once again, ended up bouncing off of Kuwagamon's exoskeleton.

"Not again!" Tai shouted as he saw Kuwagamon veer off course towards the others.

"Digimon attack!" Pyocomon yelled as she and the others jumped forwards, also blowing pink poisonous bubbles at Kuwagamon. They all ended up doing exactly the same as Koromon and bouncing off of Kuwagamon.

"Pyocomon!" Sora yelled.

"Conomon!" Dani yelled. Each person ran to their digimon and picked them up. Nobody, not Nobody but nobody, noticed as Kuwagamon crashed into the trees. No one that is except for Izzy!

"They did it!" He said.

"Koromon!" Tai said, picking the little ball like creature up. "Are you crazy? Why'd ya do it?"

"Sorry, it's just" Koromon said. "I've waited for you for so long! I don't want to lose you now!"

"Crazy guy!" Tai said back.

Everyone else went and comforted their Digimon. Danny and Dani went to Zerimon and Conomon. "Come on Zerimon! You energetic little guy, wake up, you did it!" Danny said worriedly.

"Conomon, you've got a lot of courage for such a timid little creature," Dani said picking the brown creature up and holding it close.

"Pukamon wake up!" Joe said worriedly. "Huh?" He said as the trees rustled again. "Oh no!" Kuwagamon burst out of them roaring. He snapped his pincers and glared at the group with little buggy eyes.

"Get back!" Danny shouted. He then ran with the group to the edge of the cliff. Taking up a defensive position, he and Dani stood, with Zerimon and Conomon wrapped around their heads, in front of the group.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him!" Dani said, her eyes briefly flashing green.

"Me too," Tai said, still holding Koromon tightly. "Guess he had other plans huh?"

"Uh, I knew I shoulda brought my bug spray!" Matt said.

"Okay," Tai said. "Get ready to run!" Kuwagamon snapped his pincers.

"No we fight!" Zerimon said form Danny's head. Danny pulled him down.

"What!?" He asked.

"You heard Zerimon, we fight!" Koromon said.

"What?" Tai asked.

"That's right!" Conomon agreed.

"No," Dani said.

"It's the only way!" Koromon said.

"Give it up will ya!" Tai said, worriedly.

"No their right!" Motimon said. "It's time that we show him what we're made of!" The little creature began to struggle.

"Their right!" Pyocomon agreed, also struggling.

"No way!" Sora said. Dani grabbed hold of Conomon's tail as he tried to get away.

"No!" She said.

"It's hopeless, you're no match for him!" Sora said. All of the Digimon began to fight against their humans and shouting things like "Let me go!" and "We can do it!"

Tanemon was the only one not fighting she just looked up at Mimi. "Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked.

"Ahha," The little creature said.

"I'm sorry Tai," Koromon said jumping from Tai's arms and bouncing forward. "Let's go!" The other Digimon slipped from the humans grasp, Koromon, Zerimon and Conomon up in front.

"It's useless! Pyocomon!"

"Don't go! Motimon!"

"No wait! Don't do it Tsunomon!"

"Don't go Tokomon!"

"Turn around! Come back Pukamon!"

"Tanemon!"

"Zerimon, nnnoooooooo!"

"Conomon, you won't beat him!"

"No don't KKKKKOOOOORRRRROOOOOMMMMMOOOOONNNNN!"

Tai began running after the Digimon when a beeping, buzzing sound filled the air. The little blue digital gadget's screens began glowing green. The same black swirling splodge appeared in the sky and, instead of green beams of light, 9 beams of rainbow light shot down from it. Each light beam encased a digimon. The group of kids gasped.

"Pyocomon digivolve to... Piyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon!"

"Pukamon digivolve to... Gomamon!"

"Zerimon digivolve to... Gummymon!"

"Conomon digivolve to... Kokomon!"

"Koromon digivolve to... Agumon!"

Throughout this Kuwagamon roared angrily at the beams of light. The lights collapsed on top of the Digimon.

"What in the...?" Dani said, looking at where Conomon used to be. The little brown horned ball-ish blob with a long thick tail had been replaced with a creature that was the same colour but taller. This new creature, Kokomon, appeared to have ears either side of it's head with a small blob like body. The creature still looked a little gooey but quite a lot more solid than before. It still had three small horns on it's head.

"Look at them!" Sora said. She was looking at the large pink and purple feathered bird. This bird, Piyomon, had pink claw like structures on the end of it's wings. On it's yellow feet were red talons. The green eyes of Pyocomon had been replaced with blue intelligent orbs.

"What's happened to the little guys?" Mimi asked. Tanemon had been replaced with a larger creature, Palmon, that looked a little like it was made of ivy. It had roots for toes and vines for fingers with a large pink flower on the top of it's head. Tanemon's red eyes had darkened and turned green.

"They're... bigger!" Tai said smartly. Koromon had been replaced with an orange dinosaur like creature. This creature, Agumon, had white claws and well looked like a baby T-rex, with longer arms. The red eyes of Koromon had turned into a green much like Danny and Dani's in ghost form.

As if Tai's words were some kind of cue the Digimon jumped forward making kung fu noises, attacking the much bigger Digimon. It looked like they were going to knock Kuwagamon down. Kuwagamon swatted two large bugy arms at them. They launched back. Quickly getting to his feet, along with the other Digimon, Koro- Agumon shouted, "Alright then! You asked for it!"

"Poison Ivy!" Shouted Palmon lashing her arms forward as her purple vine fingers shot out, latching on to the bugs huge foot as it tried to take off.

"Boom Bubble!" the orange Patamon yelled flying, with his wing like ears, up to level with the head of Kuwagamon. A bubble of, what could only be described as, pure sound blasted from Patamon's mouth.

At the same time "Koko Crusher!" Kokomon yelled, as Gummymon yelled. "Double Bubble!" Out of the twin digimon's mouths came identical streams of poisonous bubbles. The streams of bubbles hit Kuwagamon on either side. As he wavered from the three simultaneous attacks Tentomon launched his own attack.

"Super Shocker!" Shouted the much smaller insectoid Digimon. Between the shells of his wings a spark of electricity appeared. This spark shot forward in a lightning like strike hitting Kuwagamon in the face, making the bug stumble. Gomamon, looking for the world like a purple and white seal with a tuft of orange fur creeping down his neck, rolled under the bugs foot making it collapse to one knee.

"Get back everyone!" Agumon shouted coming forward, and preparing for an attack of his own. "Pepper Breath!" He shouted, shooting a ball of fire out towards the fallen bug.

Before the bug could recover Gabumon shouted, "Blue Blaster!" A stream of high pressured water shot from his opened lizard like mouth and hit the bug as well.

Piyomon added her own attack into the mix. "Spiral Twister!" She shouted. A spiral of green energy shot from her opened beak. A small tornado formed around it and hit the bug just after Gabumon's attack.

The digimon regrouped. Piyomon, Tentomon and Patamon in the air, the rest on the ground with Agumon at the front. They waited carefully. Kuwagamon roared and Agumon took this as his cue. "Now all together!" Piyomon, Tentomon, Patamon, Kokomon and Gummymon shot their attacks at the same time as Agumon. All six attacks hit the bug dead on. He fell back into the trees.

The human children all looked shocked of what the Digimon had just done. "They made vapour-wear out of him!" Izzy said awestruck.

"Amazing!" Tai said.

The Digimon Ran towards the humans. "Told you we could do it!" Agumon said. Tai ran forward.

"Koromon, or Agumon or whoever you are!" He said lifting Agumon up and bouncing. "You did it ! You did it! You did it!" The other Digimon continued on to their human friends.

"How about that Super Shocker, pretty wizard, huh?" Tentomon asked Izzy. Everyone else was hugging and laughing with their Digimon. Danny and Dani started spinning an inch above the ground with Kokomon and Gummymon in their arms.

A pair of giant red pincers shot out of the trees behind the laughing forms of Tai and Agumon. Sora saw this and gasped. "Watch out!" She shouted. All laughing stopped and Tai and Agumon started running towards the group. Just in time, they got out of the way of the pincers that dug into the ground where they had been moments ago.

"Guess we celebrated too soon, huh?" Danny said dropping with Dani. With the added weight on the edge of the damaged precipice, cracks spread from Kuwagamon's pincers. The rock began to crumble and collapse and the kids stumbled and started to fall with the large chunk of rock they were stood on. Their screams reverberated through the air as they continued their descent towards a fast flowing river.


End file.
